Tanicia Republic
(This is currently a work in progress) Tancia is a low to mid aged country in create your own country owned by j68Flyby. It owns lands across the galaxy including on Earth and its moon. Tanicia is currently 665 years old (as of 12th of April 2014) History The beginning Some time before Tanicia was formed a group of humans from an unknown planet arrived in the Tanician system. They found Tanicia and its 3 moons (2 of which were life supporting). The colonist split into three groups, two groups colonised different parts of Tanicia while the other colonised one of the habitable moons (Now known as Pacifica). The colonist broke down their ships for supplies and shelter as they did not have the capability to create more fuel. As time went on they were unable to repair and create the advanced tools they arrived with and ended up having the equivalent technology of pre-industrial earth. The three different colonies grew into nations with there being the Tanicia Republic, the Tanicia Federation and the Kingdom of Pacifica. Each was far enough apart that they did not get into conflict. Eventually the nations started to redevelop technology and went through an industrial revolution. Their populations boomed and went from being a few hundred thousand to a million in little under 40 years. With the expanding populations the Republic and the Federation borders started to reach each other. This lead to border conflicts between the two, but there was never a full scaled war. The Early Years ''' By the time the nations had the equivalent of 2012 technology the Republic was planning to create a colony on the un-owned habitable moon (Now called New Canlar). The Kingdom of Pacifica supported the Republic as they had close diplomatic relations for many years. The Federation took the news as a threat and decided to try and create a moon colony for themselves. Before the Federation could even start their colony it was revealed that they also planned on attacking the Republic. The Republic attacked the Federation pre-emptively so that they would not be on the defensive. While Pacifica did not join the war they condemned the actions of the Federation. The Republic hoped that the Federation would sue for peace quickly and would abandon their ambitions for the moon. This was not the case, the Federation held up Republic troops in major cities using their own civilians as illegal combatants. To break to stalemate the Republic’s Special Forces the J86 Task Group were sent to raid various important locations behind enemy lines. This forced the Federation to pull back troops to prevent more raids. With less Federation troops on the front lines the Republic managed to push through to the Federation’s Capital. During the fierce fighting the Federation President was captured and forced to sign a peace treaty. With the war over the Federation was annexed by Tanicia. During peace time New Jamaica gifted the territory of Vietnam to Tanicia. Because Tanicia did not have FTL ships it had to rely on others for transport but this never became an issue. Several years later a new group of colonists arrived and colonised a different planet in the Tanician system with permission from the Republic. They (someone called locstar09) created a nation called “The Land of Ooo”. They also formed an alliance with Tanicia. The Kingdom of Pacifica started to demand to be allowed to create a colony on New Canlar. Tanicia denied this request. This soured relation between the two countries. Spies from the land of Ooo infiltrated Pacifica’s military. They caused an incident where someone launched missiles at Tanicia’s colony. As retaliation Tanicia authorised the Ooo spies to assassinate the King of Pacifica. Pacifica declared war on Tanicia for the death of their king. Before they could actually attack Tanicia launched an invasion. Tanician forces managed to capture 25% of Pacifica before a stalemate accrued. Progress quickly started up again when Ooo forces joined up with Tanicia. With the new reinforcements Pacifica was quickly captured and annexed, Tanicia gave Ooo 35% of Pacifica as thanks for their contributions. Over the course of CYOC Ooo went inactive and Tanicia still has not taken back that 35% or the life supporting planet Ooo owned. '''Recent Years Tanicia in recent years has started to have increased activity on the international stage (I stopped being inactive). The increase in activity started with the Colonisation of Castrum and its moons Parth and Pelorum. These colonies have proved to be a great boost to Tanicia’s economy, providing trillions in resources as well as creating a new population boom increasing the militaries size. Soon after the creation of the colonies was the annexation of Singapore. Elements from the 2nd fleet arrived in orbit over and wet fleets off the coast of Singapore demanding annexation. At first it seemed that they would comply but with the arrival of a force identical in strength of the Tanician forces Singapore refused. The fleet identified its self as rebels against the Republic but no other rebel forces ever appeared. Tanicia shot first causing a bloody battle to start, with both side stuck in a stalemate. The battle off the coast of Singapore started to go in Tanicia’s favour when wet fleets from Tanicia’s territory of Vietnam arrived as well as fighters and gunships from Vietnam, California and the 2nd fleet. These reinforcements caused massive casualties against the rebels forcing them to retreat into Singapore’s harbours. The wet fleets then began to bombard Singapore’s shields to allow an amphibious invasion. While the wet fleet fought on Earth the elements from 2nd fleet also engaged the rebels. They managed to hold off the rebels from attacking the wet fleets on Earth while they waited for the rest of the 2nd fleet to reinforce them. As the reinforcements rushed to help in the battle an unknown assailant infiltrated some of the ships. This assailant managed to kill the bridge and engineering crew of each ship as well as disabling the ships weapons, engines and shields. The reinforcements had to halt to investigate what had happened. They quickly set back off once they had teleported the survivors on board. Once the reinforcements arrived the 2nd fleet managed to destroy the rebel fleet. With the rebel space fleet destroyed and the rebel wet fleets crippled, Tanicia launched their invasion of Singapore. From the wet fleet marines landed on Singapore’s shore from amphibious transports and drop ships, while marines and task group members were teleported in from the 2nd fleet. As the troops landed, the wet fleets and 2nd fleet provided fire support and air support. The battle was quick and bloody, with Singapore’s military receiving infantry and armoured reinforcements from the rebel. But Tanicia outnumbered them at 20:1 and captured the island. When Singapore’s leadership was captured they were forced to sign a peace treaty which had Singapore annexed by Tanicia. The rebel leader managed to escape the battle and was never seen or heard from again. Geograthy "Geography of Vietnam, Geography of California,Geography of the Baja Peninsular Geography of Singapore Tanicia has various climates across its different lands; from the deserts of California to the Jungles of Vietnam to then mountains of Castrum. The size of Tanicia’s Earth land is 824145 km^2 and has total coast line length of approximately 6214.36 km. Government and Politics Econamy Military Category:CYOC Countries Category:Extraterrestrial Nations Category:Player Nations